1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to judging systems and, more specifically, to a system for judging a competition utilizing various categories each having a pre-determined weight assigned thereto. The categories of the competition judging system are weighted such that a category deemed to have the greatest level of impartiality, such as a panel of independent judges, is weighted the heaviest to ensure a high level of fairness. The competition judging system is preferably used in conjunction with a Hip-Hop competition whereby a plurality of Hip-Hop acts compete with their performances being judged using the judging system of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other competition judging systems are known in the prior art. However, these prior art systems judge live performance competitions between musical acts in a manner which is biased towards specific acts performing. Specifically, if certain musical acts have the most fans in the audience, those musical acts have a distinct advantage. These so called “battle of the bands” systems that exist do not allow fair judging as they only incorporate the use of the fans that are present at the venue where the act is performing or call in tallies for calculating a winning team. While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.